Nuevo Horizonte
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Si ella no podía hacer nada por el rubio, por lo menos haría que ese niño Uchiha sea amigo de él, esa sería una manera de demostrarle lo que sentía, ¿verdad? —Sasuke y Hinata.


Mi primer SasuHina n/n. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Nuevo Horizontes**

**SasuHina**

**¿**El amor a primera vista existe?

¡Mentira!

Eso se llama atracción.

¿Dices que te enamoraste cuando recién lo viste?

Mentira… es que estabas con sueño en ese momento. XD

-:-:-:-:-:-. .-:-:-:-:-:-

Empezó sus manos a temblar ligeramente mientras su blanco rostro tomaba un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, eso ya era común, siempre esa niña se tomaba el atrevimiento de ver a ese niño rubio entrenar arduamente.

-"Tu puedes, Naruto-kun" –siempre lo pensaba pero nunca lo decía.

¿La razón?

Vergüenza.

Sería demasiado para ella ir a lado de ese niño de hermosos ojos azules como el cielo y alentarlo, eso sería demasiado, solo en pesar en ir a hablarle haría que en ese instante se desmayara –eso sería lo más seguro- y la haría ver demasiado tonta.

Tenía suficiente que su familia la viera así como para que su gran inspiración hiciera lo mismo.

Y lo observaba.

Ya sabía su lugar favorito de entrenamiento, los amigos que tenía en el momento de hacer travesuras, las horas de clase de la academia las cuales se saltaba, hasta sabía el sermón diario que Iruka-sensei le daba específicamente al rubio.

Conocía todo.

También conocía que en los últimos días el rubio se desviaba un poco de su camino para pasar cerca del lago, este caminaba viendo a la persona que había en ella.

Se miraban para después girar sus rostros en un ademán infantil, como si no le importaba nada, para después de eso sonreír.

Y lo vio, ese niño que siempre se encontraba en el lago era Uchiha Sasuke, ella sabía que era muy inteligente no por nada era el mejor de la clase, tanto en el la práctica como en la materia.

Y se decidió.

Si ella no podía hacer nada por el rubio, por lo menos haría que ese niño Uchiha sea amigo de él, esa sería una manera de demostrarle lo que sentía.

¿Verdad?

-:-:-:-:-:-. .-:-:-:-:-:-

-U-Uchiha Sasuke-kun –dijo tímidamente, este pasó su vista del pequeño libro que tenía al rostro de la muchacha, ella se sonrojo, era la primera vez que empezaba una plática y no tenía entendido que hacer.

-Etto… yo… quería preguntarte si… quisiera ir a comer conmigo –empezó a jugar con sus dedos, temía que su voz hubiera sido tan baja como para no escucharse.

-Iie –dijo simplemente para después pasar su vista otra vez en el libro de técnicas que tenía en la mano, ella bajo el rostro en un ademán triste, le había dolido que lo dijera de esa manera, esta sería la única oportunidad para poder hacer algo por el rubio.

-O-Onegai –dijo otra vez un poco más alto inclinándose, este volvió a verla con un rostro un poco indiferente, él siempre rechazaba las 'citas' con las niñas de su salón, eran demasiado fastidiosas como para hacerlo, pero era la primera vez que la niña del cabello azulado se lo pedía.

-¿Para qué? –dijo y su rostro se apoyo en su mano derecha mientras esperaba la respuesta, Hinata empezó a temblar ligeramente.

¿Qué le decía?

No creía conveniente decirle que quería que él fuese amigo de Naruto, ya se había percatado de las miradas de odio y fastidio que ambos chicos se lanzaban en el momento del entrenamiento práctico, eso sería demasiado arriesgado.

-P-Pues… es que… yo solo quería… que me ayudaras con unas cosas que no entiendo bien.

-Ya veo –guardo su libro, la niña sonrió pensando que había funcionado pero el pelinegro sacó esta vez otro libro para volver a leerlo.

-No me interesa –contestó de manera indiferente –si quieres que alguien te ayude díselo a alguno de los sensei, yo no soy tu profesor.

Bueno, decir eso no fue una buena idea si se lo ponía a pensar sonaba un poco egoísta.

-Onegai –volvió a repetir, Sasuke suspiró cansado, no es que no hubiera pensado decirle que sí pero si aceptaba las otras niñas estarían detrás de él y eso era algo que no le agrada, vio el rostro de la niña que estaba justo frente a él. Hyuuga Hinata, no destacaba mucho en sus notas pero no era mala alumna, además se podía decir que era un poco torpe en lo que a práctica se refiere, pero era muy linda… su rostro transmitía una paz que rara vez le era presente.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó una niña de cabello rosado -¡Vamos a comer juntos!

-¡Claro que no! Sasuke-kun comerá conmigo.

-No sueñes Ino, lo hará conmigo.

-¿Quieres apostar? –ambas niñas empezaron a verse con ojos de odio, Sasuke suspiró.

-Vamos –dijo levantándose de su asiento para tomar la mano de Hinata y salir del salón.

La peliazul se sonrojo en ese instante, era la primera vez que alguien la sacaba de esa manera, no pudo evitar bajar su rostro por pena, se dio cuenta que tanto Sakura e Ino se la quedaron viendo sorprendidas.

Y sonrió.

Ese era una manera de decir que la había aceptado a ella en vez de las demás…

Gustándole.

Salieron a lo que sería la parte trasera de la Academia.

-Bien… ¿Qué querías preguntarme? –dijo mientras ambas manos eran guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Hinata empezó a balbucear.

-Etto…. pues… yo… ¿Quieres comer algo? –preguntó tímida mientras enseñaba el pequeño paquete que tenía en sus manos, Sasuke levantó una ceja no muy convencido para después suspirar.

-No, no quiero, cuando sepas que es lo que querías preguntarme me dices –y se fue dejándola sola con una gran sorpresa en su rostro.

Hinata apretó el paquete donde tenía su obento, en un ademán decidido.

-¡Haré lo que sea para que seas amigo de Naruto-kun! –dijo decidida con un extraño brillo en sus ojos –confianza– esto todavía no terminaba.

-:-:-:-:-:-. .-:-:-:-:-:-

Otra vez el niño que tanto le gustaba giraba su cabeza al lado derecho para observar a esa niña de ojos verdes y en ese instante suspiraba mientras se sonrojaba.

Ella suspiró.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces el rubio veía tanto a Sakura para después quedar con el rostro completamente rojo y su rostro apoyado en una de sus manos y no hacía nada más.

Ya sabía que Naruto solo tenía ojos para esa niña de lindos ojos verdes y se sentía triste por eso. No podía hablar o acercarse a él y por esa razón ser su amiga era muy difícil.

Bajó su rostro.

Ya debería saber que cualquier cosa que hiciera sería completamente inútil como para intentar algo más, talvez le quedaba el 'consuelo' de que la pelirrosada no estaba interesada en el rubio y quizás por eso ella alguna vez tendría una oportunidad.

Lo cual… era algo difícil y si empezaba a ser honesta veía que era imposible realizar.

Esta vez su vista se enfoco en el niño pelinegro y último miembro del clan Uchiha, si no podía estar con el rubio por lo menos le gustaría cumplir su última 'misión' para él, sabía que era tonto y ahora con lo acontecido en el recreo se estaba dado cuenta que talvez no era una muy buena idea, después de todo ella era muy tímida y ese niño era algo altanero.

Talvez no altanero pero era muy difícil mantener una conversación con él.

Sería mejor dejarlo así nomás, después de todo jamás podía hacer algo bien… ya se lo había dicho todo el mundo especialmente su padre.

Las clases terminaron pero esta vez con una decepción más grande de las que comúnmente llevaba a su casa.

No pudo hacer nada bien, ni lo uno ni lo otro. Y otro día más paso y tampoco pudo hablar con Naruto.

Talvez era mejor olvidarlo, lo admiraba pero al parecer eso no era suficiente para eso.

-¡Hey! –escuchó, haciendo que girara su rostro blanco un poco triste – te vimos hoy con Sasuke-kun ¿Quién te crees para llevártelo a otro lado? – dijeron acercándosele tres niñas, no pudo evitar temblar en ese momento. - ¡te estamos hablando!-

-Etto… yo… no quería hacer –mordió su labio inferior, mientras se agarraba de su pequeño bolso, apretándolo, una de esas niñas de cabello violeta agarró fuertemente su cabello haciéndola temblar.

-D-Duele.

-¡No te le acerques! –gritaron, los bellos ojos de la niña se mojaron en ese instante, realmente… hacía todo mal. Estaba harta de sentirse de esa manera… por una vez en su vida quería hacer algo bien… que alguien le dijera que lo había hecho bien…

-¿Qué creen que hacen? –ese tono tan seguro lo conocía, haciendo que su rostro se sorprendiera.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun –dijo casi sin creerlo, las niñas la dejaron tranquila.

-Es que… no es nada de lo que piensas –Sasuke vio a esa niña con una mirada fría, esa de las que sabía poner cuando algo realmente lo molestaba, las niñas temblaron haciendo que un movimiento salieran corriendo del sitio, realmente asustadas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –cambio el tono a uno extrañamente cálido –o por lo menos eso pensó Hinata– haciendo que se sonrojara de gran manera, el ojinegro ayudó a levantarla tomando su mano de manera suave.

-Arigatou –se apeno bajando un poco su rostro, en ese instante sentía su corazón latir muy rápido y el fuerte calor que tenían sus mejillas no ayudaban mucho.

-No llores –se sorprendió ante esas palabras –la verdad… es que te vez muy linda cuando tienes una sonrisa en el rostro –Hinata se sonrojo más, esas palabras… las sintió muy cálidas en su interior, talvez porque era la primera vez que alguien se las decía. Ella sonrió sintiéndose mejor, Sasuke la había ayudado y eso otra vez le había gustado.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar al lago para después separarse pero esta vez Hinata tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro… porque de alguna manera ese día no había terminado tan mal.

Desde ese instante la relación de ambos niños fue buena, hasta llegar a pensar en un momento que no podrían estar lejos del otro.

Era muy agradable estar así como para alejarse, además eso era algo que no querían.

Hinata entendió después que el amor puede llegar a ser muy complejo, después de todo. ¿Qué relación tendría la noche y el día? Por que para ella, Sasuke tenía una mirada tan bella como el manto nocturno y aunque le temía a la oscuridad, prefería estarla solo si era con él.

:-:-:-:-:- Fin -:-:-:-:

Ya me salio la cursilería u.u.

Jamás creí hacer un SasuHina, estos son mis dos personajes favoritos pero nunca me gusto verlos juntos.

¡¡ LA GENTE CAMBIA!! Yo soy una de ellas.

Por cierto al final me refería del día y la noche era porque Naruto tiene la mirada azul, como el cielo cuando esta de día y lógico Sasuke negro como la noche. n-nU – lose eso fue tonto – pero me encantan los ojos de Sasuke – especialmente esa mirada de autosuficiencia XD -

Soy nueva en la pareja n.nUUU

Sayo!!


End file.
